1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for varying the torque about a central member. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for varying the torque about a central member where the device receives the member through a central aperture. Torque is increased about the member through a series of eccentrically rotating discs engaged with one another though a combination of dowelels and rings, acting in concert to provide for an extremely efficient, exceptionally powerful system.
2. Background Information
Applicant's invention is envisioned as being useful in any number of situations where a variation in torque is needed between an input component and an output component. That is, the present device is thought to be beneficial where varied torque is needed to thread pieces of pipe together, to drive heavy machinery, or change speeds of a driven device.
Perhaps the most easily seen, and certainly one of the most beneficial, applications of the present device is found in connecting and disconnecting oil well stem segments. The drill stem segment connection and disconnection process is one of the most common procedures performed before, during, and after oil well operation. Initially, a drill stem often slides through a well bore relatively effortlessly, however, once the segment needs to be connected to, or disconnected from, another piece (by threading segments together, or unthreading the segments from on another)—the process becomes much more arduous. Often, the procedure is performed by one or more workers, who are required to walk large tongs around the well bore, or are forced to manipulate large bulky and dangerous equipment. Currently available tools and methods are subject to limitations and problems obviated by Applicant's invention. Specifically, products known in the art are much less efficient, less powerful, are cumbersome, and are dangerous in view of the present invention.
Often, “power tongs” are used to connect or disconnect drill stem segments. When these tongs are used, workers are required to “walk the tongs” around the well bore. This procedure is extremely inefficient as a large amount of working space is required. For instance, in order to achieve a linear increase in torque about the drill stem segment, the length of the tong must also increase linearly. Accordingly, proficient tongs are often on the order of four meters in length, or more-requiring a working space of more than fifty square meters! Moreover, such an arrangement prevents workers from working in close proximity with the well bore, so workers are further hindered from dealing with problems as they arise at or near the well head. Such a large working space is not only inefficient, but dangerous, as workers are forced within close proximity with other operation equipment. Moreover, unlike Applicant's invention, these tools are only capable of a single stage gear reduction. In view of its limitations, power tongs are simply outmoded in view of the present device.
Other tools used in the drill stem connection and disconnection process involve mechanically driven equipment; however, use of this equipment is also inefficient and dangerous. For instance, workers are forced to manually place and secure the equipment on the drill stem segment at the well head. The equipment is often dangerously heavy and bulky and extremely hard to manipulate. As such is the case, use of the equipment usually requires more than one worker. Moreover, the process of securing the equipment to the drill stem segment is tedious and time consuming.
Applicant's invention provides a refreshing solution to the most common problems associated with connecting and disconnecting drill stem segments. In fact, the device of the present invention eliminates the use of tongs or heavy machinery. Rather, the torque required to connect and disconnect drill stem segments is achieved though a series of eccentrically rotating discs, “driver discs.” These discs are driven by a central shaft member and alternatingly engage an output component, which rotates with reduced speed and increased torque. Operation of the device may involve an increase in torque or no increase in torque. This result is achieved by modifying the rotational velocity of a variable member with respect to the driver disc. When the variable member is grounded, torque is increased about the output component and therefore the drill stem.
First and foremost, the present device presents a tremendous increase in working efficiency. As mentioned, operation of the device involves a series of discs, centrally and axially aligned with the well head, rotating about the well head. The device easily secures to the well head and requires no further movement during the entire process. As such, the only moving pieces in the work space are the drill stem segments themselves.
Applicant's device is very compact, yet tremendously powerful. The device achieves an amount of torque previously not possible in such a small space. As a result, workers are free to work in close proximity of the well head and are afforded ample space to carry out their duties. With use of the present device, a super-linear increase in torque is achieved with only a linear increase in size. That is, torque increases with the square of the radius of the device. Multiple stage reductions can also be achieved simply by stacking multiple plates on one another. As such, there is no necessary increase in device surface area.
In addition, the device of the present invention is mechanically efficient. Through use of only “rolling” components, sliding friction is virtually eliminated. As these rolling components are symmetrically aligned, and are simultaneously in contact with one another, sheer or “shock” forces are distributed evenly among the component pieces. These attributes, alone and in combination, greatly reduce operating energy, heat production, and wear and tear. Finally, operating life of the device is increased by virtue of the efficient rotation interface between the central shaft member and driver discs, and the output component.
Applicant's invention is extremely cost effective. Because of the mechanically efficient nature of, and the even distribution of sheer forces within, the system component pieces can be made of standard grade materials. Also, the current device is the product of a straightforward manufacturing process. The manufacturing cost associated with the present device is on the order of a thousand dollars, which represents a tremendous saving in view of the tens of thousands of dollars spent on heavy machinery. Finally, as will be further discussed, the primary components of the present device are laminated. This characteristic allows for a much cheaper and faster production process.
In view of the limitations of known products, there is a great need for an improved drill stem connection and disconnection device that is compact, powerful, friction-free, durable, mechanically efficient, and cost-effective. Applicant's invention, by its novel design and straightforward manufacture process, provides an improvement in view of currently available products.